


On the twelfth day of Bellarkemas... Monty’s eggnog shenanigans – (fluffy smut)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Xmas, Christmas, Day 12, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry Bell. You’re come hither voice doesn’t work too well when you’ve been drinking Monty’s eggnog.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the twelfth day of Bellarkemas... Monty’s eggnog shenanigans – (fluffy smut)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Now Mr Blake…” she swayed a little as she prodded his chest, “what makes you think I want to take part in any of your shenan…” she tried again, “shenanin-nigans” before giving a snort of helpless laughter.

He could literally feel her shake with mirth, while he was barely able to contain his own.

“Because, Clarke, you’re in my room… wearing a fucking gigantic red bow, and nothing else!”

She looked down as if she’d forgotten, “Oh yeah,” and he lost it! She was the best, brightest, funniest thing he’d ever been lucky enough to call his own. He thought he was going to literally burst with joy.

He rocked towards her and whispered loudly in her ear, “Not that I’m complaining…” triggering another fit of sniggering. 

“Sorry Bell. You’re come hither voice doesn’t work too well when you’ve been drinking Monty’s eggnog.”

Was that a challenge? He kissed her so thoroughly every thought was driven from her mind except for “Bellamy…” which fell breathily from her lips when they finally parted for air… one word, laced with need.

“I’m right here for you Princess.”

She reached out to touch him, “I can see that,” she replied with a wanton grin and a wiggle of the eyebrows.

“Not yet Clarke… ladies first.”

“What a gentleman!”

He gave a low, hungry growl. “You’re so wet for me Clarke,” he whispered wonderingly.

She mewled as he began to kiss her, adding another two fingers to help bring her off. 

Tonight was not a night for love-making. “Please Bell,” she panted, “just fuck me already.”

His Princess didn’t need to ask him twice.

Their fingers were entwined, her hands pinned above her head as she arched into him, while he teased her entrance with his length. He grunted her name as he thrust into her, before kissing her whimpers of pleasure away.

After that performance he deserved to look a little smug. “Merry Christmas Clarke,” he murmured.

“Merry Christmas Bell,” she sighed.


End file.
